


Chibi Mcshep - 2009-06-23 - Hand Holding, for nakedwesley

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Birthday, Chibi, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney hold hands. For Nakedwesley's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi Mcshep - 2009-06-23 - Hand Holding, for nakedwesley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nakedwesley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakedwesley/gifts).



> If you would like your gift to be not posted, please tell me and I'll take it down.


End file.
